bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
World Record Pups: Chapter 4: Helping Out Each Other
Chapter 4: Helping Out Each Other As Ryder went back into The Lookout, the pups kept trying to break their World Records. Skye was talking to Zuma, Rocky was gather his recycled items while watching Rubble walk backwards, and Chase and Marshall were just sitting around hugging each other. "So Zuma, who do you think is going to win the World Record first?" Skye asked curiously. "I don't know, Skye. It could be any one of us," Zuma replied, trying his best to not blink. The truth was, not blinking was a lot harder then Zuma thought. "Good point. Just make sure you don't stare at the sun, or you could blink," Skye suggested, trying to give Zuma advice. "Thank you, Skye. I'll try my best. Good luck to you too," Zuma replied kindly, while his eyes looked like they were the size of an orange. "Thank you Zuma," Skye said politely. "You're welcome Skye," Zuma replied, smiling a little to show his appreciation. Meanwhile, as Rocky was going through his rig, and throwing out recycling objects, he poked his head out of his rig to watch Rubble walking backwards to make sure that he was alright. Walking backwards wasn't exactly easy since it could be hard to know where one was going. If anything, Rocky was actually trying to help Rubble by letting him know if there was anything in his way. Of course, Rubble appreciated this. On the other hand, while the pups helped out each other, Marshall and Chase watched everyone while they hugged each other. It certainly was different hugging for a long time, rather than just a minute. So, while they watched their friends, the Dalmatian and German Shepard decided to talk. "So Chase, anything new with you?" Marshall asked awkwardly. "No, nothing much. What about you?" Chase replied in a slight casual way. "Same here. Nothing new. Well, that is if you count us hugging to break the World Record! Hehe..." Marshall responded awkwardly again. Chase noticed this. "Marshall, are you okay buddy? I mean, if you'd rather we do a different World Record, I'm okay with that!" Chase said politely, not wanting to make Marshall uncomfortable. "No, no! I'm okay, Chase. It's just that, we're friends, and we give each other hugs, but nothing like this. It just feels a little.... " Marshall replied until he stopped to think. "Awkward? Weird? Out-of-the-ordinary? Bazaar?" Chase said trying to understand. "Exactly! All of those words!" Marshall responded enthusiastic. "I understand. Hugging normally lasts for about a minute is two, but not as long as this!" Chase responded, understanding what Marshall meant. "Yeah, let's just hope our legs and paws don't fall asleep!" Marshall added before he and Chase giggled. "I hope so too, buddy! Thanks for talking with me," Chase replied. "You're welcome, Chase. I agree," Marshall responded. Chase and Marshall hugged each other and then kept hugging with only one paw around each other. After several hours had passed by, it was time for dinner. All of the pups were excited, but as they headed for The Lookout, Marshall and Chase ran into a problem. "Ah, Chase. How are we going to walk without separating?" Marshall asked curiously. Chase thought for a minute, and then smiled. "Let's move together! I'll move my left paw, you move your right paw and that way, we won't trip!" Chase suggested. Marshall nodded as they tried Chase's plan. Slowly and carefully, the two pups walked, but after getting halfway to The Lookout, Marshall tripped and took Chase with him. "WHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!!!" Chase and Marshall yelled as they came rolling into The Lookout, and then stopped moments later. "Well, at least we're still hugging!" Marshall said, smiling at Chase. Chase smiled back, and giggled happily. Next Chapter: World Record Pups: Chapter 5: Marshall's Brilliant Idea